Keep it Casual
by blissfulbeauty84
Summary: Sometimes sex is just sex. A prequel to Gwen's Wedding Date that explores a Gwen/Gwaine friends with benefits relationship.


**This story is a one-shot prequel to my other story Gwen's Wedding Date. I have often wondered what would have happened if Gwen and Gwaine had the chance to hook up. What would they be called Gwanevere? Gwen's Wedding Date never really explores Gwen and Gwaine sexually this one-shot will. Please check out Gwen's Wedding Date thank you.**

Three years it had been three years since Guinevere Degrance broke up with Lance Mendez. Three years since she had been in a serious relationship. Three years since she had sex. Three years. Their break up was bitter on both parts words were said, awful things that could never be taken back again. No after a break up like that it's best to avoid each other at all cost. Conveniently enough Lance had accepted a job overseas and left shortly after their big fight. Gwen hadn't heard from him since. Good riddance she thought. But the damage was done after Lance's betrayal she found herself unable and unwilling to trust a man again.

Her cell phone rings she looks at the call it's her sister.

"Hey Freya what's up?"

"Nothing much listen if you don't have plans would you come out with me and Merlin this weekend?"

Gwen thought about her sister and her best friend Morgana Le Fay have tried to set her up with every single man available since the break up but she just wasn't ready yet.

"I promise I am not trying to set you up. Please come out with us Gwennie."

"Okay fine where are we going?"

"Merlin and I were thinking of running that new trail."

"You and Merlin don't run."

"Well no, but we thought it would be nice to do something you like to do."

"Okay I haven't had the chance to run the new trail yet. Oh, alright sounds like fun."

"Great Merlin and I will pick you up at 9am and we can grab lunch afterwards.

"Sounds perfect Frey, see you and Merlin on Saturday."

"Okay by sis."

"Bye girl."

Freya hangs up the phone Merlin looks at her shaking his head.

"What?" Freya asks.

"You told her this wasn't a set up Freya she's gonna be pissed when she finds out you lied." Merlin states.

"I didn't lie Merlin. I said_ I_ wasn't setting her up and I'm not. You are, he's your friend."

"I just don't think you should tricked your sister."

"You said yourself he's a good guy. What are you so worried about?"

"He is a good guy, but Gwen has said repeatedly that she isn't ready for a relationship. Maybe we shouldn't push her."

"Gwen doesn't know what she wants she just hasn't met the right guy yet."

* * *

** On the Trail**

Gwen, Freya and Merlin had a wonderful run. Gwen had to slow down from her usual pace because Freya and Merlin weren't avid runners like her but all in all they had a great time. Merlin and Freya decide ro sit down on a bench tired from the run. Gwen decides to walk back to the car to get everyone something to drink. Opening the trunk of the car, she can't decide on whether to bring water or Gatorade so she takes the entire cooler.

Walking back to Freya and Merlin Gwen walks past a handsome man with dark wavy shoulder length hair. She doesn't even pay him any attention, as she walks by him. The handsome stranger does a double take appraising Gwen figure, turning around he picks a small white flower out of the ground and approaches her. He is not subtle at all about giving her entire body a good lengthy look. His eyes take their time studying every inch of her body. Her workout gear leaves very little to the imagination, he eyes her curvy hips and her round ass in her grey colored leggings trimmed in lime green. And his eyes linger over her breasts peeking out of her matching lime green tank top, Gwen rolls her eyes in frustration _here we go again_ she thinks.

"I believe this is belongs to you." He says holding up a small white flower.

"No I don't think so. It's not even my color." She says trying to step around him.

He steps in front of her blocking her way. "Ah well, let us see." He steps forward and gently places the flower in her hair.

"I bet you've got a whole bunch of those to hand out."

He smiles at her holding up his empty hands. "No yours is the only one."

Stretching out his hand to shake her's he introduces himself."I'm Gwaine."

Placing the cooler's handles in her left hand she rests the cooler on her hip. She extends her right hand to shake his hand and nods trying to walk away but he continues to hold her hand.

"You haven't told me your name. You look like a model to me. So it's probably something like Sasha or Giselle. That's it. Super model Giselle on all the covers of the hottest magazines. You do look very familiar to me." He bows as he holds on to her hand.

Gwen is very conscious that a few of the other walkers and bikers are watching them as the pass by.

"Stop it people are staring."

"Not until you tell me your name."

"It's Gwen."

"There that wasn't so hard was it?"

She makes a move to walk past he again and he steps in front of her blocking her way once more.

"Let me carry that. Super models shouldn't have to lump around coolers."

"Unfortunately I'm not a super model."

"Ah but you see you are to me."

She looks into his eyes and she turns away and laughs.

"This isn't working is it?"

"No not really. But I like that you tried and that you know when to give up." She removes the flower from her hair handing back to him and walking away. "You should have this in case someone else takes your fancy."

""I've only eyes for you."

"I'm sure."

Gwen walks away laughing to herself he was rather cute but she still wasn't ready to get involved with anyone, especially some bearded pretty boy, sweet talker. Gwaine stares after her enjoying the view as, this caramel covered goddess walks away. Those skin-tight stretch leggings fit her body like a second skin, turning back once more, to watch her walk away her begins to jog in the other direction.

Merlin gets a text on his phone taking his phone out of his pocket he looks at the text and then puts his phone away.

"What's wrong Merlin." Freya asks.

"Oh it my friend Leon he say he can't make it something came up at work he got called into the office on a Saturday."

"Oh no that's too bad. I really wanted to set Gwen up with someone nice."

"Yeah maybe it's just not meant to be."

Gwen returns to Freya and Merlin with the cooler."Gwen you didn't have to bring the cooler." Freya tells her.

"Oh it's no problem it wasn't even heavy."

The three of them sit and talk for about 30 minutes resting and discussing lunch plans. When Merlin turns and waves over to someone he knows.

"Hey man what's going on?" Merlin says to someone walking up to them.

"Merlin hey how you been?" He reaches out and shakes Merlin's hand.

Gwen and Freya turn around to see a shirtless Gwaine walking up to them. Merlin introduces Gwaine to Freya his girlfriend and to Gwen.

Freya smiles at Gwaine and Gwen rolls her eyes again.

"Are you going to do that every time you see me?" Gwaine.

"Probably if I run into you again." She remarks with a smile.

"Wait you to know each other?" Merlin asks.

"No." Gwen says.

"Yes." Replies Gwaine.

Merlin and Freya are clearly confused and shocked at whatever is going on between Gwen and Gwaine but they don't even know where to begin asking questions so they don't.

"We were just about to go get some lunch Gwaine would you like to join us?"Freya asks.

"Yes." Gwaine nods his head.

"No." Gwen blurts out.

"Unless Gwen has a problem with me tagging along." Gwaine looks at Gwen with those puppy dog eyes.

"It's fine let's go eat."

The four of then have a nice lunch, Gwaine is still flirting with Gwen, it's so clear that he's into Gwen but she refuses to acknowledge his advances.

* * *

**Seven Weeks later**

Gwen and Gwaine continue to run into each other at the beach, movies, the mall, a museum and a few times at Merlin house. He is still a tremendous flirt but after weeks of getting to know each Gwen just accepts that flirting is in his nature. They have spent some of their time together and Gwen is enjoying their blooming friendship. Friendship she likes the sounds of that, Gwaine is after all a good friend. Freya is at Gwen's apartment, tonight she's having a dinner party and she's invited a few friends for over for dinner.

"So what's up with you and Gwaine?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's so obvious he's into you so. Don't you like him too?"

"Gwaine's a nice guy but I'm not ready for another serious relationship. I don't want to hurt him so it's just best to avoid the subject altogether. Freya Gwaine and I are friends just friends."

The dinner party is a success everyone is raving about how good dinner was Gwen and Freya start to clean up after the party, Merlin comes in the kitchen offering to help, but and Gwen tells Freya and Merlin to go home that she'll get the rest done herself. Gwen has locked the door and she is in the kitchen loading the dishwasher when she hears her toilet flush.

"Hello?" She calls out. Stepping out of the kitchen she removes her black and white polka-dotted apron.

And Gwaine steps out of her guest bathroom with a grin.

"I thought everyone was gone." She says with a nervous smile.

"No not everyone." He walks toward her slowly a look of lust in his eyes as he gazes at her figure. He's been watching her all night walking around in that delightful slim fitted skirt that shows off all her delectable curves.

"Gwaine I think you should go." Gwen states unnerved by the looks he's giving her now. Lately he's been watching her, a lot, she is sure she knows where he wants this to go but, she's just not ready yet.

"Why?" He challenges walking over to sit on her couch. "You've avoided me Gwen."

"I have not." She counters knowing it's a lie. She had been desperately been avoiding spending anytime alone with Gwaine and they both knew it. She walks to sit on the couch keeping a cushion between them.

"I think you know how I feel about you and I just want to know if you feel the same way."

"Gwaine this is really difficult. After Lance I just don't want to be involved with anyone."

"I know but I'm not Lance."

"I know that but.."

"But what?"

"I'm not ready for a serious relationship. And I don't think of you in that way, were just friends."

"Well what if it wasn't serious? And don't lie, I know you like me too. I've seen you watching me when I didn't think I'd notice."

"What are you talking about?"

"Whenever I take my top off."

"You'll have to be more specific Gwaine you always have your shirt off."

"What? Not always."

"Um yes you do, what about at that barbeque."

"I thought I got stung by a bee. I'm highly allergic."

"And you insisted that I was the only one that could check you for sting marks."

"Well yeah, you did a really good job."

"And at Merlin's family summer home."

"We were at the beach." He laughs.

"You had your shirt off long before we got to the beach and you know it."

"Okay fine I'll admit I do take me shirt off a lot it you admit that you like it."

"What?"

"Come on admit it Gwen."

"Yes Gwaine I admit it." She sighs and he looks at her hopefully. "You're always strutting around like a peacock. A shirtless peacock."

"I noticed you didn't answer my question. And I do not strut. Besides I look good shirtless, you should try it sometimes."

"No I'd rather not."

"Come to think of it I'd bet you look amazing topless."

"Shut up Gwaine."

"Look Gwen I really like you but I'm not looking for anything serious either. We could just keep it casual."

"Casual? A casual relationship Gwaine this isn't tv?"

"I know it's not tv but you know I am attracted to you and I think you feel the same way don't you?"

"Yes I do but, I never done this before. I'm not an easy girl Gwaine."

"I know that I do but, the truth is that I want you Gwen. Having casual sex doesn't mean your easy. I would never think that of you. I want you Gwen, in my bed, or your bed. Or hell even on this couch I'm not too particular." He says seductively.

Shit Gwen thinks. I'm alone in this apartment with Gwaine's fine ass basically begging for sex. Could I really do this? Get involved with someone for sex only?

"Gwen I want you." He reaches out and takes her hands stroking them,and pulling her closer to him." I want to fuck you so bad. Can I fuck you?"

"Yes." She answers breathlessly, instantly he has bridged the gap between them, leaning her back against the couch. He starts kissing her and trailing kisses down her body tasting her neck, kissing lower and lower, while his fingers make quick work of her buttoned blouse. Once her blouse is open her unhooks her lacy soft pink bra which opens in the front, exposing her full luscious breasts. He grins noticing her milk chocolate nipples are already firm from her arousal, impatiently diving right in. Licking and suckling her breast give each one ample time and attention. She moans into him raking her fingers through his hair giving him a gentle pull he hums his approval, while his mouth is full of her titty.

She moans in pleasure as she loosing her self with every suckle and lick. "Oh God yes."

"My name is Gwaine actually." He mumbles with his mouth full of her breast.

"Shut up Gwaine." She moans.

Kissing and licking a desirous path from her breasts to her toned abdomen. Hiking her skirt up to her hips, his fingers easily hook onto the elastic of her matching soft pink panties sliding them down her legs, he tosses them on the floor. While he strokes her thighs opening her legs he can feel her quiver with desire. Gwen had forced herself to deny her attraction to Gwaine but when he admitted he was looking for a relationship either somehow the pieces just fit together.

Sitting up she helps him take his shirt off rubbing her hands along the very defined and toned muscles of his chest and the rippled muscles of his chiseled abdomen.

"See I knew you liked me shirtless."

"Shut it or I'll change my mind."

"You wouldn't. Would you?"

"Try me."

Standing up he slides of his shoes, socks, and his jeans. Keeping his briefs on for now, she can't help but stare at the large erection trapped inside his underwear. He joins her back on the couch.

"I had you figured as a boxers kinda fella."

"Only on the weekends." He says with a smile.

Laying her back against the couch he carefully slides one single finger inside her moist, wet center relishing the feel of her wetness. He inserts a second finger and begins to move them in and out and finally a third as he delights in the feeling of her tighten up for him. He pulls his fingers out of her and laps up the delicious cream of her arousal like it's icing off a cake. She watches him savoring her taste and it further excites her.

"Delicious. You taste as good as you look." He smiles, lowering his face to moist cunt, inhaling her scent.

He flicks his tongue over her clit opening her legs wider and he licks and tastes he plunges his tongue straight through her. She gasps in pleasure as he works wonders with his tongue making her knees go weak.

Grabbing him by the shoulder she stops him. "Wait. Stop." He stops but inwardly panics a little _maybe she has changed her mind._

_"_Is everything okay?"

"Yes but if you don't stop that, I'm going to finish without you." She teases.

"Then I'll just have to make you come twice then."

He continues voraciously tasting and pleasuring of her plunging his tongue deeper inside her until moments later she has an orgasm that shakes her body to the core. He watches her laid on her back, her chest rising and falling those glorious full breasts rinsing and jiggling ever so slighty.

He reaches for his jeans he sits back on the couch and he retrieves a condom from his wallet. "Don't worry I'm clean. I get checked out once a month just to be sure."

"That's good to know. I wasn't sure how sex smart you would be. Well you know I'm clean but yes I get checked out every month anyway."

She takes the condom from his hand. "I'll do it." Sticking her hand inside his underwear she strokes along the base of his dick all the way up to the tip, she gives him a little squeeze, he breathes out her name as his dick twitches in her hand. Opening the wrapper and he slides off his underwear she rolls the condom over his hard cock and hold it in place securely as he eases into her hot, damp pussy.

"Oh shit." He exclaims breathlessly.

"Oh God." She breathes out slowly.

Pushing his pelvis into her he spreads her legs wide and he slides in and out of her in a remarkable slow and erotic way. Each stroke inside her is slow and deliberate, their moans synchronize as they find their rhythm together. He thrusts forward sinking deeper into her and she arches her back pushing her hips back into him.

"Oh fuck yeah deeper. Go deeper." She commands digging her nails into the sofa.

He happily plunges his cock deeper, sinking further into her wetness enjoying the sensation of her contracting and releasing upon his member.

"Oh damn Gwen you feel so fucking good!"

"Oh shit! Fuck me harder!"

So he drills her more forcefully making her breath quicken he pounds into her watching he body moving beneath him the movement of her ample bosom bouncing up and down with each deep, rough thrust is almost the undoing of him. Suddenly he grabs he back and pulls her toward him shifting their weight so that she is straddle him now. Rubbing his dick against her clit and her opening she gently lowers herself onto his shaft wincing briefly at the minor discomfort. Kissing her neck and shoulders he removes her blouse and bra completely.

She begins slowly rocking her hips against him trying to adjust to his size. While she it riding him he begins to rub and knead her breasts, he cups one breast in each hand and puts both nipples in his mouth driving her over the edge. He his pushing and thrusting his hard cock deeper into her as she is rocking and swirling her hips against his pelvis. She increases her pace picking up speed as she rides him until they both have mind-blowing orgasms. When she comes she comes hard, all the pent of sexual tension allowed to burst forth, unbridled and uncontrolled. She leans into him as they both struggle to catch their breath.

"That was.."

"Yeah.."

"Wow."

"Amazing."

She climbs from him and she goes to gather her clothes off the floor getting dressed again. He sits up and slides the condom off tying it into a knot. He dresses and throws the used condom in the trash can.

"I had a really really really great time tonight Gwen."

"Yeah me too." She says smiling shyly.

"When can I see you again?"

"We see each other every week Gwaine. Sometimes twice a week."

"Yeah but when can we do this again?"

"I don't know. Let's just play it by ear."

"Sounds good. You just call or text me and I'll come over. Or you can come over to my place."

"Okay I'll call you."

"Alright see ya later Gwen."

"Okay bye."

She closes the door behind him and she locks it. She lets out a tense breath she didn't know she was holding. She had never had sex with anyone she wasn't dating. Casual sex. She just had casual sex, great casual sex but still what would her mother think. Well she wouldn't tell her mother or anyone else obviously.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

She had seen Gwaine over the past few weekends but she hadn't _seen_ him since their first tryst at her place. She was feeling hot and eager she could still feel his hot kisses on her skin and sometimes she would pleasure her while she thought of how good he made her feel. But for Gwen neither her hand or any of the amazing toys she had were as good as the real thing.

She debated with herself for days to call him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She didn't want to seem too eager or horny, even though she was, he didn't need to know that. Lucky for her Gwaine called her first. He sent her a text asking if she wanted come over and watch a movie on paper view. She waited an hour before texting back yes. They never did watch a movie on paper view that night but neither one of them complained.

Their second time together was even better than the first. And after that point all the awkwardness of a no strings attached relationship fell away. And so whenever either one of them were hot,and needy they would call or text and meet up at his place or hers which ever was closer or more convenient. They kept their relationship private for several months until Gwen's mother and Freya caught Gwaine leaving Gwen's apartment at six in the morning.

Naturally her mother was embarrassed, then happy about Gwen's new relationship. Later she was angry to discover from Gwen that her and Gwaine were not dating it was just sex. Needless to say her mother was not pleased. Freya understood but she didn't love the idea she was convinced Gwaine was using her sister. After a long-winded debate Gwen laid it down to both her mother and her sister that she is an adult fully capable of making the right choices for her life. She had started taking her birth control again, she always made sure to have a few condoms on hand, they both continued to get check up every month, her and Gwaine were always careful.

Regardless of what her family said Gwen was finally enjoying her life. She and Gwaine had a great time whenever they were together and not just the sex, though that was always amazing. For once in a long time she was content, they never considered how long they would keep this up, it was agreed that they would just take it day by day.

**THE END( well, sort of this story continues with Gwen's Wedding Date)**

**So that's all folks. This was just a one-shot fic I don't have any plans to expand this story. I can't rule out the possibility of more Gwanevere though, sorry but not sorry. If you haven't checked out my other story it goes along with this fic, it's called Gwen's Wedding Date. I hope you check it out. Thanks again.**


End file.
